


Junkers

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were supposed to collect the bounty on the infamous Junkers - Roadhog and Junkrat, but ended up on a different situation altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junkers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sendra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendra/gifts).



> This work is for an art trade with Sendra - and a little overdue. Hehe <3  
> But I hope it's to everyone's taste (her's especially)

This was it.

You had been tracking notorious criminals Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge - a.k.a. Junkrat and Roadhog - for some time, intend on gathering the bounty on their heads.

You knew however, that getting both of them was something nobody had been able to do, despite the large price tag offered for their capture. But your plan was to just get at least one. You had settled for Junkrat, figuring he’d be easier to handle than his much larger counterpart; and your plan was working smoothly. You had watched from the shadows as they checked into a shabby motel off in a bad part of town. 

Eventually, and thankfully, Roadhog went off on his chopper, leaving you with your chance.

You slowly made your way to the door, gun in hand. You listened carefully, to at least confirm Jamison was still present in the room. The sound of laughter wasn’t hard to make out, and you moved quickly, kicking in the hinge of the door wide open, gun trained in the direction of the sound. 

It seemed he was prepared for you, sitting on the edge of one of two beds in the room, his frag launcher trained directly at the doorway in which you stood. You also couldn’t help but quickly glance down to the floor, where a - bear? - trap had been set.

“Oi would you look at that, didn’t think such a cute one was huntin’ us.”

You felt embarrassed at his words, lifting your hands into the air in surrender to the Junker. More than the embarrassment, you felt fear. He was a dangerous criminal, a bit of a deranged dangerous criminal. Compliments or not, you were likely in deep trouble.

“Well, no reason to stand around, you might as well come in. I always do fancy a good treasure,” he seemed completely casual about the situation. You cleared your throat and, for the sake of hopefully getting out safely, did what he suggested, stepping carefully over the trap.

“No need to look so afraid, mate, you’re a guest now,” he laughed, though it was more manical than anything. He stood and came closer to you, quickly plucking your gun out of your hands and putting it off to a side table, followed by his frag launcher.

“You’re one of the world’s most wanted criminals, it’s natural to be on edge.”

“Sure, sure, but I did say I fancy a good treasure,”

Just as you were about to speak, you were completely taken back by his lips against yours, his kiss, almost, a little sloppy. He pulled away shortly after.

“I could use the company, if you want anyway,” he put a hand against your waist, looking at you expectantly, fingers wandering your side with a sort of eagerness. You shivered at the touch, a little weak to things like that. It took some consideration, of course, but the adrenaline had long since been pumping and it wasn’t like you didn’t find Jamison appealing. It had been a concern for you when dealing with tracking down the Junkers.

You gave your answer in the form of a kiss, your lips moving against his in a much less sloppy fashion than his kiss before, your body moving closer to him. You shuddered as Junkrat’s warm hand slid up your shirt, fingers gripping your bare waist, pushing carefully into your skin. His other hand, cool and metallic, followed suit, slipping under your top. A shiver ran through your body as the cool fingers trailed against your skin eagerly in exploration; over your back, pulling back to your waist, across your stomach. Eventually, both hands gripped your shirt and he pulled it off in a quick motion.

Though you weren’t entirely sure why you expected kisses when he leaned into your neck, you weren’t quite surprised either that his attention came in a series of quick bites and licks onto your skin. Your hands found themselves at his shoulders, young fingers running along the skin. You couldn’t help but notice your fingertips get stained from the ashy residue on the man’s body, you assumed from all the explosives he seemed to be fond of. Before your thoughts could wander a way too much, you were brought back to your situation when suddenly his teeth were latched onto your neck. A cry of surprise passed your lips, your fingers gripping his shoulders at the surprise. You could feel his laughter reverberate against your skin; certain he was entertained by your reaction.

When his teeth left your neck, he licked the mark left behind before guiding you to the bed. Once in front of it, he turned your body around and guided it down so that you were left sitting on the edge of the bed. Jamison knelt down in front of you, hands hooking into your bottoms. He didn’t seem to have the patience to do anything but pull them off in a quick motion, leaving you with nothing but your undergarments. Well, at least since he never wore a shirt, you didn’t feel too exposed. He spread your legs open and nestled himself between them, his face at the perfect height for you to feel his breath against you as he came closer to your heat. You could feel from his breaths that your underwear were already wet with your own arousal.

“I was figurin’ I’d try myself a taste,” there wasn’t any time to react before his mouth was against you, - or rather, your panties that only barely covered you from his tongue - your gasp echoing through the room, followed by a moan as he worked his tongue against the thin piece of fabric over your wet slit. You almost instinctively moved away, but both of his hands gripped your thighs in place as he tasted what he could from you.

“Ja-Jamison…” your voice came out a weak, embarrassed moan.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, not enough for ya, huh?” He looked up at you with a grin, his fingers sliding up your thighs. Surprisingly, he was careful as he pulled your underwear down and off, tossing them to the floor mindlessly. There wasn’t any time before his mouth was on you again, a moan passing your lips as he hungrily buried himself into your folds, tongue exploring around your wetness. He wasn’t particularly skilful at it, but made up for it in the enthusiastic way he circled his tongue around your clit before making vertical sweeps of the tongue up and down your slit. Your hips moved on their own, eagerly bucking into him for more as you braced yourself against the bed with your hand; head rolling back and moans slipping past your lips. The other hand reached down and your fingers carded through his hair, noting the way the tips of his locks felt rather… charred.

As you felt him pull away, you looked down at him; almost whining at the loss of the sensation.

“Gettin’ excited, aren’t you there?” he licked his lips, his face glistening with your wet juices. A chuckle nearly escaping at the casual way he spoke about the situation.

Attention to the situation was taken away the moment the two of you heard the distinct sound of the door opening. You froze in place at the sight Junkrat’s partner in crime, Roadhog, who let the door close behind him as he stepped in. There was an awkward silence, almost comical for some time. When the initial surprise passed, you tried to scramble away to cover yourself, embarrassed with the situation, but the hands on your thighs gripped firmly to hold you in place.

“What are you lookin’ at? Can’t a guy have a little fun?” Jamison’s annoyance was clear in his tone.

The larger man snorted and dropped his weapons off to the side - without the slightest care on whether or not any damaged was caused.

“We had an agreement,” his voice was deep, muffled somewhat by the mask covering his face, “an even 50/50 split of the spoils,” he gestured towards you.

Junkrat laughed, his signature, almost crazed laugh as he kept himself between your legs. “You’re sayin’ you want in on this?” he made a gesture with his face towards you, still holding you firmly, both metal and organic fingers pressing into the skin of your thighs. 

Mako was silent aside from a nod and a short snort.

“Well, whaddya say, sheila?” Junkrat’s attention was on you as you looked between both men, a little dumbfounded at the situation currently presented to you, your cheeks a little reddened with embarrassment. But, if a good opportunity presents itself, might as well take it, right?

“S-Sure,” you made a gesture for Roadhog to come closer, and he did. Once he was within reach you eagerly reached out for his pants, unbuttoning them to expose his semi-erect shaft. Unsurprisingly, it was rather large like the rest of his body, and not even fully erect. You grabbed it carefully, experimentally, fondling his member as it hardened under your touch. A moan passed your lips at the warm sensation once again on your heat - Jamison working you eagerly with his tongue once more. 

Your lips pressed against the tip of Roadhog’s head, tongue flicking out to taste him. His taste and smell were strong, but not unpleasant. Parting your lips more to take the tip of his cock in, you tasted curiously, tongue trailing over his slit. Your moans vibrated against Mako, apparently a good sensation as you heard a sort of rumble you could only assume to be a groan.

Eventually, you settled into a rhythmic motion of bobbing your head up and down Roadhog’s large shaft, using your hand to stroke the parts of his length you couldn’t completely fit into your mouth; your hips moving into Junkrat’s ministrations at the same tempo. The moans you made were all but silenced by the large shaft your mouth worked against. Pleasure build in your stomach and your muffled noises became more erratic, your hips jerking your heat towards the mouth on you - seeking out release.

When your peak hit, your mouth withdrew from Roadhog; leaving you to jerk him rhythmically as your moans of climax filled the room, your body shook as waves of pleasure washed over you. Your free hand returned to Jamison’s hair to grip it tightly as he continued to lap you up, riding your peak out until you twitched at the sensitive feeling of his tongue against you. After a few painfully hypersensitive licks, he withdrew his mouth on you.

As you panted and worked to catch your breath, you felt Junkrat latch onto your inner thigh with his lips, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin; you squirmed at the sensation, your whole body feeling like it was burning from the aftermath of your climax. 

You were distracted by Roadhog’s large hand cupping your face, thumb trailing along your jaw and cheek. It came as a slight surprise when he slid his thumb past your lips and into your mouth, the large digit seemingly forced into your mouth. Though you didn’t mind, and instead rolled your tongue around it, evoking a grunt of approval. “Good little piggy,” Roadhog’s words made you feel a little embarrassed, a twinge of excitement shooting down your spine.

It wasn’t clear given your distraction at the situation if the two men planned on both removing contact from you at the same time, but they did, Roadhog wiping a bit of saliva that had dripped to the corner of your mouth from having his thumb in there.

You were nearly effortlessly picked up by Mako, who took your place where you’d sat on the bed and put you onto his lap, leaning his body back to give you room to comfortably stay there, your back flush against his belly. By the time you’d noticed, Junkrat was already standing, fumbling with his pants while making noises of annoyance until he finally dropped them, bringing his underwear down with them and exposing his own erect cock in front of your face.

Just as you moved in to give him the same treatment you had given you Roadhog, you felt the man whose lap you were sitting on grab your hair to prevent you from moving your mouth to Jamison’s shaft.

“Wait, I wanna hear the little piglet squeal, first,” You shuddered at the larger man’s words.

“Alright, alright get on with it then,” you looked at Junkrat’s face, he almost seemed a little… pouty?

You didn’t have the mind to focus on him once you felt Roadhog guide himself to your entrance, slowly pushing the tip in. Your head rolled back and a moan escaped your mouth as you lowered yourself down onto him more, taking in as much of his large shaft as your body could. You felt a complete fullness before he could enter to the hilt. Your hand reached out to Junkrat’s neglected cock and you began to jerk it while you worked yourself up and down slowly on the member inside your heat, the sound of your moans filling the room.

When the hand that held your hair relaxed and let go; settling instead against your hip to help move you, you eagerly moved forward enough to take Jamison’s erection into your mouth, your lips sliding over it eagerly. Your tongue explored around, before tasting of precum that had dribbled out of his slit. Finally, you lowered your mouth down his shaft, taking in as much of him as you could, all the while moaning and whimpering against the shaft as you rode Mako, the sensitivity from your earlier orgasm allowing for a quick build up of pleasure.

Roadhog’s thumb - for a few moments - ran in gentle circles on your waist, until he slid the hand down further, pressing a thick finger against your clit. It wasn’t until you whined against Junkrat’s cock that he began to move the digit around in circles, offering you enough stimulation to build yourself into another peak.

When it hit, you moved yourself down as far as your body would allow onto Mako’s shaft, your inner walls contracting around the thick member, hips rolling forward erratically; your climactic moans all but silenced by the cock you worked with your mouth. 

As you came down, Junkrat removed himself from your mouth, looking down at you with an amused grin, until his attention fell to the masked man behind you.

“It’s my turn now, pig face.”

It was a surprise to you how easily Roadhog went along with Jamison’s crude demand, - perhaps he was used to them - pulling you up and off of his still throbbing hard cock. He seemed to exert almost no energy lifting you and putting you down onto the floor in front of him, your face once again in front of his large shaft; now slick with your own wet juices.

As Junkrat moved behind you, the hint was clear and you positioned yourself onto your hands and knees, watching as he took his place on his knees - well, rather, knee and prosthetic - behind you. 

You braced yourself, hands pressed firmly to the floor as you felt Jamison push against you, rubbing his head at your entrance. For a moment, you thought he might tease you, until he pushed in, sliding in about half way in one go. You cried out in pleasure, but weren’t left with much room for anymore sounds as Roadhog put a hand on the back of your head and guided your mouth to his cock once more. You could distinctly taste yourself as you took him in, though didn’t have much time to focus on that once the man behind you began to settle into a steady pace of thrusts, pushing deeper into you each time.

“Well you sure are nice and warm aren’t ya?” Jamison’s hands grip your waist, pulling you back into him with each of his thrusts. The contrast between the cold and warm of his hands have their own sort of nice sensation on you. For a moment, your mind thinks of how… fitting? It is that you’re being spitroasted by Junkrat and Roadhog of all people. It was like a bad pun.

Your toes curled in pleasure, the sensation of the act taking over you and your thoughts completely as you bucked against Jamison and enthusiastically sucked the large member in your mouth, your moans vibrating against it with almost each thrust.  
As you felt yet another peak build within your core, you brought a hand down to your clit, rubbing circles around it to push yourself further into the pleasure, your body shaking from the oversensitivity, but aching for more. You were so close.

“Looks like you’re fixin’ to get off again, huh?” Junkrat laughed, but his voice did sound strained, enough that you thought he might be close as well, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic.

Your third climax snuck up on your rather quickly, the ache to get off at its worst until moments before you peaked, your muffled moans sounding through the room while you desperately rode out the climax, your inner walls squeezing Junkrat’s cock. That in itself seemed to be enough to set the man off, his fingers digging into your waist as he sped up, his breathing heavy until he pushed in one last time to the hilt, spilling into you.

He didn’t withdraw right away, leaving you to focus entirely on the man in front of you. The hand that had been between your legs came up to Roadhog’s thick shaft and stroked the base while you hungrily worked him with your mouth. It didn’t take long for the man to let out deep groans, and the sensation of his release flooded your mouth, his cock twitching as thick cum spurted from it. You didn’t hesitate to swallow the load, pulling away to gasp for air.

As Junkrat withdrew from within you, Roadhog reached out a hand and helped you up. You certainly needed the help, only realizing at that point how spent your body was from the multiple orgasms, your chest heaving with your breathlessness.

“Guess we shouldn’t send ‘er off just yet, eh mate?” Jamison chuckled and Mako agreed with a nod, pulling you onto the bed. For a short moment, your tired mind wondered if the large man would take his mask off, but it seemed like that was unlikely. You shrugged and comfortably settled onto the bed, joined shortly by Junkrat, who sprawled himself out - taking up most of the space.

Roadhog on the other hand, stood and went off to the room’s other bed. 

“You don’t wanna stay on this one?” You tilted your head to the side as you asked curiously.

Mako pointed to Junkrat, “he doesn’t shut up even in his sleep.” 

He didn’t leave any further explanation - not like it was needed - and settled into the other bed. You were a little surprised when Jamison’s fingers found themselves in your hair, absentmindedly playing with your locks. At some point, it was soothing enough that you fell asleep.

They were both pretty loud in their sleep throughout the night, though.


End file.
